


Shaving

by Salmonellagogo



Series: Request prompts [2]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Setsuna took Lockon's razor.





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> For Azalia Asn

Setsuna watched Lockon's back as Lockon shaved in front of a small mirror. He curled tighter into his own body, hands circling his knees.

The sound of crickets was loud. Setsuna didn't know how much longer they would be in this island. It had been thirty eight hours and they hadn't heard anything from the rest of the team.

He caught Lockon's eyes from inside the mirror, looking at him.

"Have you learned to do this?" Lockon said.

Setsuna shook his head.

"'course not. You don't have to yet." Lockon grinned. He wiped his chin with a damp cloth and followed it with swiping the same cloth over his razor. "If you want to learn, one day. You know where to go, yeah?"

Setsuna didn't answer him.

***

Neil left a lot of things on the main ship. Most of his possession went to Lyle who couldn't be bothered to ever look at them.

However, there was one thing that Setsuna took. He never used it. It was a reminder of an unfulfilled promise.


End file.
